Expired
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily and Narcissa's love has always had an expiration date.


**Title:** Expired  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lily Evans/Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin  
**Warnings:** femslash, implied sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 996  
**Summary: **Lily and Narcissa's love has always had an expiration date.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Charms – Write about the Marauder's Map, and an instance it has been used. You are not restricted to writing known users of the Marauder's Map. Prompts Used – Lily Evans/Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, Heartbroken

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used: Remus Lupin

**Dance Completion: **Round 8 – Romantic Ballet – Write about a femslash pairing – one character will support the other physically, emotionally, or both

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions and Goals Competition: **Goal Used - Femslash

**Represent the Character II**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**Anything You Can**

**Taming the muse: **Prompt Used – whimsy

**Feedback:**Yes

* * *

Lily races up to Remus in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"I need to borrow the Marauder's Map again," she urgently whispers.

"Lily, I can't –"

"Please!" she begs.

Remus bites his bottom lip. "If James finds out –"

"He won't," Lily assures him. "I need to see her."

"What if James wants to use it tonight?"

"Distract him, just like you always do. Please, I'm counting on you, Remy."

Remus and Lily stare at each other. Lily knows he can't say 'no' when she uses her nickname for him. Finally, Remus ruefully shakes his head. "The things I do for you, Lils."

She practically beams. "Thank you so much."

Remus nods. "Go out of the portrait hole and wait for me there. Just in case the Marauders see me with the map."

When Lily leaves, Remus hurries to the sixth year boys' dorm and snatches the map from James's trunk. He goes back to the common room, and then goes out of the portrait hole, without running into James, Sirius, or Peter. He hands Lily the map. "Be careful," he cautions.

"Of course." Lily takes out her wand and taps the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With Remus watching, she leaves.

She uses the map so she can avoid teachers and prefects. When she spots a dot heading towards her, she hides. Finally, she comes upon the previously hidden room. The fact that there's a door present tells Lily it's already occupied. She whispers, "Mischief Managed" and enters the room, seeing a truly sad sight.

She strides towards the bed and sits gingerly next to the clearly heartbroken girl. "What is it?" Lily asks, fearful of the answer.

"A betrothal contract has been signed."

Lily drops her hand from Narcissa's shoulder, heart hammering. She thought they had more time. Then again, Narcissa is a seventh year. Lily should have realized her worst fear would soon become a reality. "Who's it to?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa spits the name out, as if it's a curse.

Lily takes her beautiful Narcissa into her arms. "It'll be okay. I promise," she whispers, her lips brushing against Narcissa's forehead.

"How can you say that? The two of us –"

Lily swallows the lump in her throat. She had wanted to go public about her relationship with the beautiful Slytherin from the very beginning, but Narcissa had been against it, knowing she'd be disinherited if it became public knowledge. Her parents would never accept their daughter being in love with a girl. "The two of us will have to be over."

"We can still be together. People have extramarital affairs in betrothed marriages all of the time. I don't expect Lucius to be faithful. As long as we're discreet –"

Lily shakes her head. "I can't be a dirty little secret, a piece on the side, no matter how much I love you."

Narcissa nods sadly. "I understand. You deserve better than that." She lightly touches Lily's cheek, brushing the tear away, but more came, unbidden. "I need you to know I love you, though. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I've always loved you, and I will always love you. Please, believe me."

Lily presses a kiss against the thumb that is touching her lips. "I know, but unfortunately, sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Might be one of our last nights together," Narcissa breathes.

"Let's make it count."

They fall backwards onto the bed, mouths and hands bring each other the maximum amount of pleasure. Lily memorizes everything about Narcissa. She memorizes Narcissa's glorious curves. She memorizes the feel of Narcissa's skin against her lips, the scent of Narcissa when Lily buries her nose between Narcissa's thighs. Lily memorizes the sound of Narcissa's melodic voice as she reaches the ultimate climax, her hands fiercely gripping Lily's dark red hair.

Lily makes sure everything is burned into her brain. It will be the only thing left of her beloved Narcissa she has when Narcissa Black becomes Narcissa Malfoy.

When they're tired – not tired of each other, just tired – Lily holds Narcissa close when the older girl begins to earnestly sob. "It will be okay," the Muggle-born soothes.

Narcissa's sobs eventually trail off, and she gets the hiccups. "Do you ever think about running off and getting married? Well, married in the most legal way possible, that is?"

Lily smiles softly. She knows Narcissa would never be happy with that kind of life; she's too used to life's topmost luxuries. "Every day since I fell in love with you, and no matter how much I might wish we can run off in a flight of whimsy, I know we can't."

"I know that, too." She nuzzles her nose against Lily's neck, and Lily hears the sharp intake of breath, like Narcissa too is memorizing everything about Lily.

When they say goodbye after two hours have passed, Lily presses her palm against Narcissa's cheek. "Remember, no matter what happens with Malfoy, no matter how much time passes, I love you."

Narcissa nods. "Those words mean more to me than you can ever possibly understand." She kisses Lily's palm. "I love you, too. So much." With one last peck to the lips, Lily leaves, the Marauder's Map in her hand. She uses it to safely get back to the dorms.

Like always, Remus is waiting for her, so he can take the map and put it back before James realizes it's gone. "You've been crying," Remus says, standing up and taking the map back.

Lily nods. "Narcissa is betrothed to Malfoy."

"I'm so sorry," he breathes.

"I feel like my heart's breaking, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

He takes her in his arms. Throughout the night, Lily was forced to be the strong one for Narcissa, but now, in Remus's arms, she allows herself to crumble. She knows Remus will catch her; that's just the kind of friend he is.


End file.
